Edward and Bella's Wedding
by Reem Jenkins
Summary: Edward and Bella's wedding in Bella's POV I attempted to write it using Stephenie Meyer's style, so enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

My mind had been repressing the anticipation of this day since my return from Italy. It seemed that now that the day had finally arrived, my angst was crashing down on me in the same way an avalanche might have. I wondered if I shouldn't just take a trip to the Rockies and end it right then and there. Because somewhere between the Cullens' excessive congratulations and Alice's impermeable amusement over my hair-do, I hesitated over whether or not I was ready to tie the knot at eighteen.

But of course I was. Although I'd been brought up to frown upon the mere idea of marriage, Edward was an excellent consolation prize. I thought of his brilliant bronze hair, and how soft it was whenever I ran my fingers through it. I reminded myself of how perfect his facial features were; the perfect line of his nose, the subtle double-curve of his bottom lip, and the hard edge to his flawlessly chiseled jaw. I saved the best for last. I pictured Edward's hypnotic topaz eyes, which quite literally, made me forget my own name whenever I got lost in them. But anyone within a five mile radius could see how beautiful Edward was. Physically, he could have put angels to shame. It was how Edward had loved me so unconditionally that made my premature engagement tolerable. In fact, knowing I would be tied to Edward eternally in more than one way excited me.

I knew from the deepest pit of my heart that I wanted to be with Edward forever. This was possible, as long as I became a vampire and joined the Cullen coven. But I had this strange desire to have Edward be the one to bite me. Of course, the only way I could have my wish fulfilled was if I married Edward. But if matrimony was the price to pay for my immortality with him, I would pay it without hesitation.

"Bella, sit still!" complained Alice. I'd been nervously squirming in my seat the second Alice pulled out the hot iron, although I'm almost certain my hair was the last of my worries at that moment.

"Alice, I realize that I gave you free reign in arranging all this, but if I have to suffer third-degree burns to have a decent up-do for a few hours, I think I'd rather just wear my hair naturally..."

Alice frowned. "Oh, don't be ridiculous. You only get married once, Bella, and I won't have you looking completely average in your wedding pictures."

"Ugh. Well then, how much longer do I have to sit through this?"

"Hmm... I'd say your hair is just about finished, but I still have to apply your make-up." Suddenly, Alice was gazing mindlessly into space, and I instantly knew that she was having one of her mysterious visions of the future. "Eighteen more minutes, Bella. Sit tight." I took her advice, and she was finished in no time. I tried to rise from my chair and peek into the mirror ahead, but Alice placed one firm hand on my shoulder and held me down. "Oh no you don't," she said in her melodically playful tone. "You'll see it once you're all put together. We still have to put your dress on!"

Alice forced me to cover my eyes while she dragged me into Rosalie and Emmett's room. At the door, I opened my eyes and watched Alice dance to the bed where my beautiful dress lay. As I gazed at the gorgeous dress Alice had designed months in advance, I imagined how Edward would react when he saw it on me. The dress had long sleeves and a high neck line made purely out of vintage lace. The bodice of the dress was a sheer beige satin, which was designed to accentuate my curvature. The dress carried well past my ankles; the expensive-looking satin flowed into a brilliant train which I knew would carry at least a meter behind me when I wore it. I guessed how many times I would trip over it down the aisle and shuddered at the thought.

"Alice... there's something I need to say," I told her thoughtfully as I gazed at my dress.

"What? Surely you can't be having second thoughts! Oh, Bella, you can't --"

"No, the dress is beautiful, Alice, really, I just... wanted to thank you for arranging everything. I know I've been difficult about all this, and you know how I feel about you spending so much money on me," I frowned, "but I truly appreciate everything you've done for me." I stared down at the floor anticipating her response.

"Silly Bella, I should be thanking you! You can't _imagine_ how much fun I had planning this day! And you know I'm always in the mood to help you, Bella. I think of you as my sister, and you deserve this just as much as Edward does." She smiled radiantly and kissed me on the cheek, careful not to mess up my elegant make-up.

"Well, speaking of Edward," I began to ask anxiously, "he doesn't know what my dress looks like, does he?"

"And ruin the surprise?" She scoffed at my question. "No, he hasn't seen it. But we have to get it on you immediately, Bella. We don't have any time to waste. Emmett's getting grumpy." We both laughed while she carefully dressed me. I was ready.


	2. Chapter 2

I was becoming impatient now. Although I'd had Alice keep me company, I'd spent the entire morning and most of the afternoon getting ready for my big day. If I were able to hold Edward's hand through the process, I'm certain I wouldn't have minded. I tried to focus on the fact that I would see him in a matter of minutes, as soon as Charlie and I met up to begin the ceremony.

Alice graciously walked ahead of me down the stairs, holding my hand tightly incase I tripped over my dress. The dangerously high heels she bought for me made walking especially difficult. I was trying to concentrate on my feet, but I couldn't help but stare at Alice and how godly she looked in her bridesmaid's dress. A few months ago, I decided that it would be best if she chose the gown herself, and judging by her appearance, she could have stolen the glances away from any bride. Alice was adorned in a gloriously deep emerald dress made from the same material as the bodice of my wedding gown. Her dress was sleeve-less, but it was tied around the back of her neck in a halter. Under her bust was a large bowtie made of the same material as the rest of the outfit which gathered at her side. The bottom of the dress resembled a pencil skirt, accentuating her tiny, yet angular figure. Her usually pointed black hair was bobby-pinned into a sophisticated up-do. Alice's voice broke my trance.

"Bella, pick up the pace. I asked Charlie to meet us here half an hour ago."

I glared at her. "Give it a rest, Alice. Now, where is he? I don't see him anywhere..." I trailed off, searching for Charlie somewhere across the white couches propped beneath the stairs. Just then, I caught sight of him in his new black suit standing next to Edward's grand piano staring out the window, his hands joined behind his back. He was gazing intently outside, and I was certain he was preparing himself for what was to be an emotional night. As Alice and I walked towards him, he turned to examine me and smiled his youthful, crinkly-eyed smile. Just then, I noticed a tear uncharacteristically fall from his eye.

"Sweetheart, you look absolutely beautiful," he choked out, though happily. He then turned to Alice. "Alice, hon, thank you for doing this for Bella. I'll owe you for a lifetime."

"Really, Charlie, the pleasure was all mine. Anyways, I have to get going and make sure everyone's seated." After studying my expression, Alice realized that I wanted to have one last word with Charlie before the ceremony. Her gaze was disapproving. As she turned toward the door, she whispered inaudibly in my ear. "Keep it short, Bella. You'll have time during the reception." She crossed the floor quickly and stepped outside.

"Hey, dad," I said, almost embarrassed.

"Bella, I'm glad you told me about all this. You have no idea how happy I am to be part of everything."

"I'm happy too, dad, but I won't be able to live with myself if you and mom secretly disapprove. I mean, I didn't think my choice would come as a shock to either of you, but I just want you to spill the beans. I want you to tell it to me like it is before Alice blows a gasket." I wondered if this was what I actually wanted, but I prepared myself for the worst.

"Bella... my utmost concern is that you're happy. _I _wouldn't be able to live with myself if you weren't. And although I still think you're way too young to be married, I have to admit that Edward's a decent guy. He'll take good care of you, Bells. And if he doesn't, he'll have to deal with me." I smiled, knowing Charlie would be no match for Edward.

"So, you're not...upset?" I inquired. I wasn't expecting Charlie's obedience.

He hesitated. "It was bound to happen, Bells. Clearly, you and Edward are inseparable," he cleared his throat somewhat sarcastically, "so I prepared myself for this day to come. I didn't think it'd come so soon, but I knew it'd come." He smiled and glanced quickly out the window. He turned to me again. "You really do look incredible, sweetheart."

"Thanks, dad." I blushed. "You look pretty handsome yourself. Hey, what did you do with your old suit?" I wondered outloud.

"I decided to get rid of it. You didn't think I'd show up to your wedding wearing that old thing, did you?" We both laughed, and shared a quiet moment of nostalgia. Then, Charlie clearned his throat for a second time and spoke.

"You ready?" he asked, leaning towards me to grasp my hand.

I thought to myself quickly and sighed a long sigh. "Yeah, I think I am."

"Then let's get going, kiddo." He smiled widely at me.

We turned and walked toward the door, heading outside to the Cullens' enormous backyard where my future awaited me.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice had truly outdone herself. When Charlie and I stepped into the wide expanse of field on the outskirts of the Olympic Mountain Coast, both of our mouths dropped in the shape of an "o".

Infront of us was an intricately-woven metal arch which had been designed as the entryway for my guests. It was adorned with several hundred freesia, which matched the bouquet Charlie had given me earlier.

On the other side of the arch, I caught a glimpse of several people awaiting my entrance on the luxurious blue carpet Alice had laid dividing our families. To the left, I saw Renee and Phil seated at the front of the first division. Beside them was an empty seat which I assumed to be Charlie's. Behind them, sat Angela and Ben who were chatting quietly with eachother. I decided they would be the only friends I would invite, since Jessica and Mike might have reacted badly if they knew Edward and I were getting married. On the right side, sat Esme and Carlisle, followed by Jasper and Alice, with Rosalie furthest back. Although they all looked even more beautiful than they usually had, none of them could hold my attention for long. Sitting a few rows behind the others in the left grouping, I noticed the massive guest whom I was positive I hadn't invited. Had Alice hidden this from me? Surely if she had suggested inviting this person, I would've said no instantly. Because the occupant of the seat, the person who had stolen a tiny portion of my heart, was my former best friend, Jacob Black. I decided this was drama for another day, and I didn't want any problems interfering with the wedding. I pouted, making a mental note to strangle Alice after the reception.

Charlie turned to me suddenly, hesitating before he spoke. "Oh, right, hah... Bells, honey, Edward asked me if I would tell you this in advance, but it must've slipped my mind...," Charlie looked ashamed.

"What, dad?" I asked, my heart fluttering at the sound of Edward's name.

"Don't be difficult, okay? See...I know you didn't want Jake to come, because you thought it'd hurt you both, but Edward--" Just then, the booming sound of a grand piano swelled in. It was playing the overly cliche wedding carol, signaling Charlie and I to commence our walk.

"Edward? So _Edward's _behind this?" I was frozen in place, my mouth gaping as Charlie dragged me toward the carpet aisle.

Judging by the curious faces of my guests, I realized I must've been wearing my expression for most of the walk. I carefully composed myself, and tried to focus on the only thing that sincerely mattered in my life; Edward Cullen. When our eyes met for a few endless seconds, I blushed, causing Edward to smile my favourite crooked smile. He was absolutely divine in his black suit, and I hoped I looked half as good as he did. The length of the blue carpet halted, so Charlie gave me a kiss on the cheek, and took his seat next to Renee in the front. She looked up at me with tear-filled eyes and I smiled at her.

I turned to Edward and marvelled at his beauty. He took my free hand and caressed it gently within his own, meanwhile leaning over to my ear. "You look so beautiful, Bella, love," he murmured. Just then, Emmett's voice reminded me of our surroundings, and I perched up.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began enthusiastically. "We are gathered here today to join Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Cullen in holy matrimony. May the bride please step forward with her wedding vows." I smoothed out my dress and cleared my throat, praying that what I'd prepared wasn't too cheesy for our small audience. In a few moments, Edward and I would officially be able to begin eternity with eachother.


End file.
